Trois nuits
by Adelaidethestrange
Summary: Trois nuits durant lesquelles la relation entre Stan et Kyle changera... Le pas entre l'amour et l'amitié est parfois difficile à franchir!
1. Première nuit: Ton secret

_**Bonjour à tous !  
Après Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), je me mets au défi d'un monument… SOUTH PARK ! (Appartenant à Trey Parker et Matt Stone, ça, c'est fait. xD) **_

_**Cette histoire se déroule en trois chapitres pour 3nuits, marquant chacune un tournant dans la relation de Kyle et Stan.  
J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, il me tarde d'avoir vos avis, et pour cela n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**/Première nuit/**_

- J'ai trop ris quand les tentacules sont sortis de la tête de la fille et qu'elles ont bouffé son copain.

- Ouais… Mais franchement, tu n'as pas trouvé que le passage du lavabo était crade ?

- Me dis pas que ce film t'as foutu les chocottes ?

- Noooon, je dis juste que la scène dans les cuisines était crade ! Attends, un type entier qui se fait bouffer et qui passe par le petit trou du lavabo ! Ou se faire dissoudre VIVANT ! S'il existe une mort plus horrible que celles-ci je t'en prie!

- Mourir sur le trône parce que t'as poussé trop fort ?

- C'est une mort conne ça Stan, pas une mort atroce !

- Ahah !

Stanley se mit à rire en tapant sur l'épaule du rouquin.  
Toujours fourrés ensemble depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils s'étaient vus grandir. Maintenant au lycée, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de passer le plus clair de leur temps tous les deux. Années après années, le temps filant, et eux, Kyle et Stan, toujours ensemble.  
Comme tous les derniers vendredis du mois, les deux amis dormaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre afin de partager leur point de vue sur les bandes dessinées, les livres, les films ou les jeux vidéos qu'ils s'échangeaient. Après une longue soirée à débattre sur un vieux film d'horreur mythique (dont le brun avait acheté le dvd pour 6euros au supermarché), ils décidèrent de se coucher.

La lumière éteinte, tous deux dans le lit de Kyle, le silence se fit. Stanley fronça les sourcils. A l'heure du coucher, ils lançaient toujours une blague à propos de leur habitude de dormir dans la même couche, du genre « Putain si Cartman savait ça il prendrait un de ces plaisirs à nous traiter toute notre vie de tarlouzes! »..  
Cette fois ci, le roux n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kyle ?

- ..Stan, tu sais à quel point je te fais confiance… J'aimerai pouvoir tout te dire.

- Tu peux mec. Tu le sais bien, on partage tout depuis la primaire.

- Ouais je… je sais.

Hésitation de la part du jeune homme. Bien sur qu'il avait envie d'en parler, d'enfin révéler à Stan qu'il y avait une bonne raison à sa chasteté. A 17ans, il est certes très probable qu'un garçon n'ait jamais couché. Mais qu'il n'ai jamais embrassé aucune fille depuis la primaire… A coté, son meilleur ami avait déjà eu quelques aventures, et celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter du peu d'intérêt que portait Kyle à l'amour ou au sexe.

- Parle-moi putain, tu m'inquiètes !

- Je n'aime pas les filles.

- Hein ?

- … Je n'aime pas… Les filles. Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles. Ni les femmes. Ouais. En fait, j'ai jamais désiré aucune personne de sexe féminin de toute ma foutue existence.

- …

- Il fallait que ça sorte.

- Donc… Donc tu es…

- Gay ? Je ne sais pas. Surement.

Silence. Stan observa son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil. C'était logique finalement. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que le rouquin n'avait aucune attirance pour la gent féminine. Il avait donc jugé nécessaire de poser les choses à plat avec son meilleur ami ? Très bien. Il comprenait parfaitement. Le jeune homme servit un sourire encourageant à Kyle.

- T'inquiète. Je m'en doutais. Ne pas reluquer la poitrine de Wendy quand elle passe dans les couloirs, c'était trop suspect pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

- Ahah…

- Keep cool mec. J'essaye de te rassurer. On est les meilleurs potes au monde oui ou merde ? On s'en fout que tu sois gay, hétéro ou zoophile, t'es mon meilleur pote et qui que tu sois je suis toujours celui qui te connaitra le mieux.

- …

- … Bon évite la zoophilie quand même.

- C'est juré.

- Eh bien voilà, tu reprends des couleurs ! Je dirai rien Kyle, je te le promets.

- Merci c'est cool. Tu as un vrai don pour me rassurer Stan…

Le brun fut ravi de voir son vis-à-vis reprendre contenance après son coming-out. Après une petite discussion où Kyle devra jouer carte sur table, il était certain que tout serait comme avant, que tout irait à nouveau mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour son meilleur ami et lui.

- Si tu es gay, c'est que tu as du… avoir envie d'un mec non ? Pour avoir compris dans quel camp tu jouais je veux dire.

- C'est peut être un peu tôt pour qu'on en parle.

- Comment ça ? C'est bon si c'est un type que je connais je saurai me taire ! Depuis quand est ce que tu es si distant ! Je t'ai parlé de tous mes fantasmes sexuels depuis le CM1 moi !

- Stan… S'il te plait. J'ai aucunement envie de parler de… ce que je ressens pour un certain garçon.

Kyle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il espérait que l'obscurité le dissimule mais Stanley avait vu, et se doutait surement que quelque chose de louche était en train de se produire. Kyle le savait, car il observait son meilleur ami à la dérobée depuis tellement d'années qu'il avait fini par le connaitre par cœur.  
D'abord l'acceptation. Puis les questions sans réponses. Ensuite l'impatience. Et enfin l'énervement…

- Ne me prend pas pour un con Kyle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais si tu ne veux pas que je pense des trucs BIZARRES je…

- Alors maintenant c'est bizarre ? Je croyais que tu étais ouvert !

- Donne moi un foutu nom ou je vais penser que c'est par moi que t'as envie de te faire mettre !

- _Excuse-moi_ ?

- Quoi c'est trop présomptueux comme supposition peut être ?!

- Arrête Stanley, t'es blessant !

- Excuse-moi d'être inquiet pour… !

- INQUIET ?

- J'veux dire qu'être tolérant c'est une chose ! Que tu sois gay okay, je m'en doutais ! Mais que tu m'aies dans ta ligne de mire ça je refuse de l'accepter ! Putain ! On était meilleurs potes !

Kyle s'était levé à présent. Il voulait être le plus loin possible de Stan. Il avait eu raison de craindre sa réaction, de craindre sa foutue perspicacité et son franc parlé !

- Tu crois que tu vas subir mes attaques durant la nuit peut être ! Cela fait 3ans que je ressens ce genre de sentiments à ton égard, je ne suis pas un sauvage ! Et je ne t'ai pas « dans ma ligne de mire » !

- Ah ! C'est la meilleure ! C'est parce que t'as envie de me baiser que tu te préserves ? Je me sens vraiment trahi Kyle ! Je te croyais mon meilleur pote !

- Je… !

Kyle tenta en vain d'aligner quelques mots sans y parvenir. Sa gorge le serrait, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Debout au milieu de sa chambre, fixant la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il serra les dents et prit le temps de respirer.

« Du calme Kyle. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. T'as déconné. Maintenant il est au courant de ce que tu ressens et tu as les réponses aux questions que tu te poses depuis un paquet d'années : c'est impossible. Tu as simplement espéré pour rien et maintenant tu le dégoutes. Tu as vraiment tout perdu sombre con. »

- J'ai vraiment… Eté con putain…

- … Kyle je…

- Non laisse tomber. J'ai compris ça va.

La voix du rouquin se brisa en un sanglot incontrôlable. Perdre son meilleur ami et tous ses espoirs amoureux en quelques minutes, c'est difficile à supporter. Se saisissant de son manteau et de son bonnet fétiche, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.  
Stan se redressa, hésitant.

- Eh… Où tu vas.. ?

- Marcher un peu. Dors tranquille ne t'en fais pas, je jure que je ne te violerai pas dans ton sommeil.

Kyle sorti dans la nuit pour seulement revenir au petit matin, les yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir pleuré sans interruption.

.

.

* * *

**Ooooh, essuyez moi ces petites larmes, parce que ce qui suivra sera encore pire. xD  
Mais ne vous en faites pas, mes histoires se terminent toujours bien !  
Je voudrais remercier une très gentille auteure nommée **_**Tellequelle**_** pour ses conseils et son point de vue d'experte de South Park sur ce premier chapitre. Grace à elle, j'ai osé publier sans crainte ! :)  
A bientôt pour la seconde nuit !**

(PS: Avez vous deviné de quel film discutent Kyle et Stan? "THE BLOB" ahah! Vraiment pas terrifiant mais très amusant à regarder!) 


	2. Seconde nuit: Je serai là

_**Bonjour à tous !  
Voilà donc le second chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que le premier chapitre à plu, et je tiens à répondre à vos review :**_

_**SNYP **__**: Merci beaucoup de tous ces compliments, je suis contente qu'on voit Stan et Kyle de la même manière héhé ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !  
**__**  
**__**Getalo**__**: Merci je… je t'aime aussi ! xD**_

_**LOLA SHERWOOD**__**: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre ? x'D En tous cas merci pour ta review très positive !**_

_**ROMI-INU**__**: ça me fait très plaisir, merci ! :D**_

_**Darkyuki**__**: C'était pas fait pour être drôle roooh… toujours égale à toi-même ma petite Yuki !**_

_**Hime**__**: La voilà la suite ! :) Merci de lire !**_

_**TELLEQUELLE**__** : Merci d'avoir lu, tes conseils de fan avisée sont très importants pour moi tu sais! :D **_

_**XFLOX**__**: OOOH merci, tes review me font toujours un bien fou tu sais ? J'espère que ce chapitre là sera pour toi dans la continuité du premier ! **_

_**En tous cas merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :D**_

.

.

* * *

_**/Seconde nuit/**_

- Putain Kyle, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici à une heure pareille !

- Enfoiré ! C'est toi hein ! C'est toi qui as dit à Cartman que j'étais gay ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça connard !

- Kyle… Ton visage…

- Il n'y a pas que mon visage tu sais ! Il y a aussi mon torse et mon dos ! J'oubliais, mon ventre aussi ! Et mes jambes ! En fait, il serait judicieux de dire que Cartman et sa bande d'homophobes m'ont passé à tabac !

- Kyle…

- Ne me TOUCHE pas !

Le rouquin recula d'un pas lorsque Stan avança vers lui. Des larmes surement dûes au choc roulaient sur ses joues meurtries.  
Cela faisait une semaine que les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot. Leur orgueil avait prit le dessus sur leur bon sens et tandis que Kyle était resté avec Kenny, le brun avait choisi pour nouveaux amis la bande peu recommandable de Cartman. Ce gros lard d'antisémite, d'homophobe et que tout ce qui s'ensuit avait raté sa vocation de SS. Stan le détestait, et tandis qu'il débitait les pires assénitées sur « la race des enculés », il avait eu le malheur de dire qu'il avait un ami homosexuel, qu'il était respectable, honnête, droit et qu'il estimait pour finir que chacun avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait. Que d'ailleurs, tomber amoureux ne se commandait pas.  
Cette dernière phrase, base du stéréotype lorsque l'on parle d'amour, prit tout son sens aux yeux de Stan. Bien sur qu'il le savait. Kyle n'avait pas choisit de tomber amoureux de lui. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il avait pu, il aurait aimé tomber sous le charme d'une jeune fille adorable et fragile, qu'il aurait pu protéger. Il savait aussi à quel point son secret avait du être lourd à porter. Et il savait que si leur dernière discussion ne s'était pas envenimée, il aurait embrassé son meilleur ami.  
Il en avait toujours eu envie. Gouter les lèvres de Kyle… _Caresser sa langue…_ Cela étant, entre meilleurs amis, on pourrait qualifier ce désir d'inapproprié. Et à sa connaissance, les mecs n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Mais Kyle…  
Kyle pleurait devant lui, le corps entier meurtri par sa faute.

Un sanglot venant du roux le ramena à la réalité.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait ces enfoirés.. ? Ils… Ils m'ont étalé sur le sol… M'ont arraché mes fringues et m'ont roué de coups.. et puis ils m'ont craché à la gueule Stan et.. et ils ont craché.. des insultes… m'ont piétiné… Et à la fin… Quand ils ont arreté d'essuyer mon propre sang sur mon visage ! ils m'ont collé une feuille sur le dos avec un ruban adhésif de chantier. Dessus, c'était écrit « Pédé »…

Le reste n'était que murmures.

- Le pire était de marcher jusque chez moi avec pour seul vêtement une insulte collée sur mon dos. Et ensuite.. j'ai pensé au fait que tu étais le seul au courant. Que c'était toi qui m'avait dénoncé au pire Être que la Terre n'ai jamais porté. Est-ce que je suis à ce point.. détestable à tes yeux, pour avoir voulu ce qui m'est arrivé.. ? Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mes sentiments… envers toi puissent t'être si insupportables… que tu dirigerais contre moi la haine et la violence perverse de Cartman…

- Arrete Kyle ! Stop ! Ne dis plus rien putain, ne dis plus rien…

- LACHE MOI !

- Écoute-moi par pitié !

Le jeune homme se débâtait, voulait rompre l'étreinte que Stan venait de faire naitre. Il avait rêvé d'être dans ses bras, mais pas dans cette situation. Lorsqu'il le frappa pour qu'il le lache, le brun le serra plus fort contre lui.

- Kyle… Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai parlé à Cartman je te jure... ! Crois moi je n'ai rien fait… Je suis désolé Kyle… Excuse-moi de… de ne pas avoir été là…

- …

Stan se tut serra les dents, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son ami. Il avait été tellement… Irrespectueux envers lui ! Il avait joué au con, et avait largement dépassé les limites. Il se maudit deux fois plus lorsqu'il mentit à Kyle. Bien sur que c'était lui qui avait parlé, et son petit rouquin était loin d'être con… Il allait le repousser et partir loin de lui, tout serait terminé…  
Il avait tellement mal agi…  
Et pourtant…

- … Je te crois…

- Tu..

A présent, Stan était rongé par la culpabilité. Kyle l'aimait au point de lui faire confiance et de croire le plus gros mensonge qu'il ne lui ait jamais servi. Néanmoins, lorsque son vis-à-vis l'entoura de ses bras tremblants pour pleurer contre lui, il se prit à être soulagé : son Kyle ne partirait pas…

- Je suis là Kyle… Excuse moi pour tout… je reste avec toi.

« Et je casserai la gueule de ces enfoirés demain » Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je t'aime tellement, je suis désolé tu n'entendras plus parler de mes sentiments.. J'ai besoin de toi pour être heureux Stanley… On reste les meilleurs potes du monde non .. ?

- Evidemment mec… Reste dormir à la maison ce soir, il est super tard. Je te promets que je saurai me tenir. Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois. Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai pu dire.

« En fait j'ai envie de toi mais ça me fout les jetons. Kyle … Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'état dans lequel tu me mets.. ? Le moindre de tes gestes me donne chaud maintenant, j'ai envie de tout savoir jusqu'à la marque de ton foutu shampoing, tes cheveux sentent si bon… et qu'est ce que tu fais pour que ta peau ai l'air aussi douce ? C'est juste ton savon ou ton parfum naturel ? J'en ai assez putain, quand je respire dans la chaleur de ton cou j'ai tellement chaud… Ne bouge plus, je veux que tu restes dans mes bras, juste comme ça… »

- Merci Stan. Si tu veux bien alors je reste dormir cette nuit.

- Bien sur vieux. Tu seras toujours chez toi ici.

.

.

* * *

_**Comment ça ce chapitre est triste ? Comment ça c'est déprimant ? Comment ça où est le lemon ?  
Et bien il vient dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre ! ;)**_

Bonne soirée à tous, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !


	3. Troisième nuit: Comme deux idiots

_**Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! (Avec le lemooooon, ouiiiii, d'ailleurs merci à cette chère Tellequelle pour tous ses conseils !) je remercie toutes les personnes ayant lu cette fiction, ma première complète ! Je réponds donc une dernière fois à vos gentilles reviews très encourageantes ! **_

_**Bibi : Voici le lemon (que tu attendais apparemment !) ! C'est mon premier, j'ose espérer qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**xFLOx : Oooh darling… Pas besoin de fusil, j'allais le faire sans menace ce lemon ! J'ai ajouté quelques petites choses j'espère que ça te plaira! :D Bisous, dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Je t'aime fort !**_

_**TELLEQUELLE : Ooooh merci ! x) J'espère que les caractères te paraissent autant respectés que dans le chapitre 2 ! Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils !  
**_

_**Getalo : En effet, Stan sera le seme ! ;) Ravie que ma fiction te plaise, à toi de me dire si tu aimes ou non le dénouement ! Les avis sont toujours bons à prendre pour les prochaines histoires ! **__**Merci de m'avoir suivie !**_

_**LOLA SHERWOOD : Ne noie pas ton clavier, ça serait bête que tu ne puisse pas commenter la fin de mon histoire ! :) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie, j'espère très fort que tu aimeras la fin de ma fiction!**_

_**Booya : Ca y est ça y est, je mets la suite ahah ! C'est très flatteur que quelqu'un montre autant d'impatience ahah ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes réactions !**_

_**Et bien je vous laisse au dénouement, encore merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fiction !**_

_._

_._

* * *

_**/Troisième nuit/ **_

- Alors ? Tu es prêt pour le film du siècle ?

- Je suis toujours prêt pour ce genre de perles Stan. Mais comment as-tu trouvé _ce truc_ en magasin ? Tu réussiras toujours à me surprendre !

Kyle se pencha pour glisser le dvd dans le lecteur de la chambre de Stan, et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi dans le même lit, et c'était dans ces moments de manque qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il aimait ça : respirer l'odeur de son rouquin après leurs soirées films, et garder son parfum imprégné dans l'oreiller le lendemain… Sauf que depuis leur engueulade, les deux adolescents n'avaient plus partagé la même couche.

Putain, ce qu'il détestait avoir ce genre de pensées mielleuses ! Et pour ne rien arranger (mais pour changer de ce foutu registre romantique), il avait envie de lui au point de ne plus regarder les filles. Les seins de Bebe ou les petites fesses de Rebecca moulées dans un slim rouge ne l'intéressaient absolument plus. En fait, il désirait le seul qu'il avait repoussé.

- On dort dans mon pieu ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me manque. J'aime bien dormir avec toi.

Plan d'attaque. C'est décidé, ce soir, il aurait Kyle Broflovski. Et ce même s'il devait lui avouer qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Il allait jouer carte sur table et ça serait quitte ou double.  
L'autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler Stanley…

- Alors ne te pose pas plus de questions et accepte de dormir avec moi ce soir.

- … T'es trop bizarre.

- Je ne suis pas.. _pff_…

Stan soupira et, faisant face à Kyle, posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie qu'on essaye Kyle… Alors ne te pose pas de questions. Tu m'aimes non ? Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de moi ?

- Mais t'es.. ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Fais pas ta meuf Kyle ! S'il te plait, parlons en au moins !

- Espèce de connard ! Tu penses sincèrement que je vais… !

Le début de sa tirade fut coupé par les lèvres de Stan se posant à nouveau sur les siennes. Des mains qu'il avait mille fois imaginé le toucher empoignèrent ses poignets pour le plaquer sur la moquette de sa chambre. Un gémissement troublé échappa à Kyle tandis que Stan passait la pointe de sa langue le long de sa jugulaire.

- Espèce d'enfoiré… _Ah…_

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Alors je t'expliquerai après.

Le brun attira Kyle sur le lit, s'empressant de lui retirer son sweet vert pomme. Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait être désirable… Ravi que le roux lui arrache presque ses vêtements en retour, Stanley entreprit de le toucher, d'embrasser son torse pale et ses épaules couvertes de taches de rousseur magnifiques. Ca y est. Enfin il allait avoir Kyle. Il allait enfin le posséder, ils allaient enfin s'appartenir…

- Tu sens tellement bon Kyle… C'est quoi la marque de ton savon ?

- Bordel on s'en fout de ça, c'est pas le moment Stan !

Ceci étant dit, le rouquin captura les lèvres du brun pour un baiser plein d'envie, préliminaires d'une nuit chaude et passionnée.

- Hm… Alors, on change d'avis mon petit juif adoré?

- Je t'emmerde Stanley Marsh ! Arrête de parler !

- Sexy..

Tandis que Kyle lui grommelait des insultes histoire de rester fier, Stan s'occupa de défaire son pantalon et de baisser son boxer. S'il avait déjà eu le loisir de fantasmer sur Kyle nu une bonne centaine de fois, le voir en chair et en os devant lui était un millier de fois plus excitant. Pressés, les deux adolescents ne cessaient de se chercher, de s'embrasser, de se toucher… Gémissant lorsque le brun colla son bassin au sien pour frictionner leurs deux érections, Kyle prit la main de son vis-à-vis et porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les sucer lentement, sensuellement, le regardant dans les yeux et excitant davantage son partenaire.  
Stan n'en revenait pas. Son désir montait en flèche, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son ami puisse être aussi beau et entreprenant. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir en passa une main dans les boucles rousses de son vis-à-vis.

- J'y tiens plus Kyle.. hm, laisse-moi te préparer.

Complètement parti sous les frictions de Stanley, le beau rouquin lui rendit ses doigts en haletant, et tandis qu'il écartait ses jambes avec envie, guettant chaque gestes de la part de son meilleur ami, celui-ci enfonça lentement un doigt en lui.

- Doucement put… Aaaah…

_« Hééé, j'ai l'air plutôt doué ! »_ se félicita Stan en bougeant son index sur la prostate de Kyle, lui arrachant les gémissements les plus sexy qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre. Lorsqu'il ajouta un doigt quelques minutes plus tard, le roux ferma les yeux en serrant les draps, ondulant son bassin, haletant. Dieu que c'était bon…  
Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait le corps des deux adolescents essoufflés et impatients, le plaisir et la chaleur de l'autre guidant leurs actions.

- Kyle, touche-moi…

- Ha.. Ha.. ! Hmm…

- Kyle !

Stan prit sa main et la guida vers son membre douloureux, que son meilleur ami masturba avec vigueur, cambré sous lui. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre, le plaisir irradiant de son bas-ventre lui faisant tourner la tête.

- Hn !

- Comme ça… Ah… Oui…

Quelques minutes plus tard et le brun sentit que son partenaire était prêt à le recevoir. Il retira lentement ses doigts sous les grognements de Kyle et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- C'est le moment mon beau…

Humidifiant son membre raide de salive, il le présenta contre les fesses de Kyle et poussa lentement.  
Stan fronça les sourcils en le sentant se tendre et gémir sous lui, il décida alors d'attendre son feu vert avant de bouger. Il savait que c'était la première fois pour Kyle, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui donner du plaisir. Il avait envie que sa première fois soit un souvenir impérissable dans l'esprit du rouquin. Il avait envie qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que lui prenait à lui faire du bien. Son amant ne tarda pas à l'autoriser à bouger en lui, se mouvant légèrement sur son membre, ses yeux verts brillants de plaisir plongés dans les siens.  
Oh oui, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, et maintenant qu'ils étaient soudés ainsi l'un à l'autre, Stan en était persuadé. Agrippant ses cuisses pour écarter ses jambes, il poussa davantage en lui quand Kyle poussa un cri de plaisir et de douleur partagés.

- Ici ! Hm.. !

Le brun donna quelques coups de hanches plus rapides tandis que l'autre l'encourageait de ses gémissements étouffés. Ils accélérèrent et leurs cris de plaisir se mêlaient aux grincements très audibles du lit de Stan.  
Leur plaisir montait toujours plus, la chaleur étouffante dans la chambre ne faisait que les exciter davantage.  
Les pénétrations se firent plus brutales, Kyle poussa une exclamation de plaisir et Stan le sentit se resserrer. Il émit un grognement plaintif.

- Kyle ! Hm ! Je sens que je vais venir.. !

- Putain ! Je vois le paradis.. Je me sens vr-vraiment.. !

Les deux inséparables atteignirent soudain leur limite et jouirent ensemble, haletant et tremblants sous l'orgasme. Tout le corps de Kyle convulsait. Il avait fermé ses yeux pour reprendre son souffle, fatigué et encore sous le coup du plaisir intense qui lui tiraillait le bas-ventre. C'était la chose la plus belle que Stan avait pu voir au cours de sa vie.

- Ha… Ha… Toi et tes foutues expressions de premier de la classe… Hahah…

- Hm.. haha..

Kyle vint se glisser dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, il refaisait lentement surface. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet puis s'étonna : L'acte qui lui semblait avoir durée une belle éternité avait seulement prit quelques vingtaines de minutes. Ormis le temps et l'espace, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il venait de perdre sa virginité avec Stan Marsh, son ami d'enfance et celui dont il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un jour à ses côtés autrement qu'en temps que meilleur ami. Qu'est ce que cet acte pouvait bien signifier pour lui..  
Stan le tira rapidement de ses pensées en le serrant tendrement contre lui. Les yeux fermés et un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, il semblait réellement heureux et comblé. Le rouquin se contenta un moment de cet instant paisible, pour observer son.. amant ? avant que la curiosité ne le pousse à lui demander des éclaircissements.

- …Maintenant explique toi.

- Ha… Tu te souviens que je t'ai juré que je n'avais rien dit à Cartman ? Bah j'ai menti, c'était moi.

Perdu, Kyle voulu s'échapper de ses bras mais Stan le retint.

- Laisse-moi terminer. Je n'ai pas menti parce que je trouvais ça amusant. J'ai menti parce que j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Cette peur m'a vraiment prise aux tripes, ça m'a tellement angoissé de te perdre et de perdre ce statut spécial que j'avais pour toi ! Au fond je me suis toujours un peu douté que t'en pinçais pour moi et c'était loin de me déplaire…

Kyle se taisait et écoutait attentivement le discours de son compagnon. Le brun rougissait et regardait ailleurs. Est-ce que par le plus heureux des hasards.. ?

- Ca ne me déplaisait pas parce que je me disais que t'étais à moi et que ça ne changerai jamais… Mais après on a grandi et mes sentiments ont grandi aussi… Ah… Bref.. Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime et que je suis désolé pour toutes les conneries que j'ai dites et faites… 'Tain… j'ai l'air con hein ?

- Carrément mec ! Ahahah !

- Te gène pas pour m'enfoncer, je ne te dirai rien !

Les deux amis et amants se serrèrent dans les bras en riant, le poids de l'incompréhension et de la culpabilité sur leurs épaules s'envolant avec leurs rires. Kyle murmura un « Pauvre con » en souriant avant d'embrasser Stan qui le serra amoureusement contre lui.

Kyle Broflovski et Stan Marsh.  
Toujours fourrés ensemble depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils s'étaient vus grandir. Maintenant au lycée, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de passer le plus clair de leur temps tous les deux. Années après années, le temps filant, et eux, Kyle et Stan, toujours ensemble.

.

.

* * *

_**Et bien voilà.. C'est terminé... *choqued d'avoir terminé sa fiction si rapidement***_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'espère écrire vite une nouvelle hitsoire (du moins en avoir le temps!) sur South Park! **_  
_**En attendant j'ai été ravie d'écrire celle-ci!**_  
_**Bye ! :)**_


End file.
